RP: Dust Devils
46 days after the Battle of Geonosis, the Grand Army of the Republic discovered a distress signal from a Jedi and a group of Clone Troopers. Sent from the desert planet of Amboss, a group of Clone Commandos were sent to investigate. Five days later, they lost contact. Rules *1. The creator is Aspari. ASPARI. A-S-P-A-R-I. *2. Nobody is allowed in without the creator’s permission. *3. No clones with the force, the only force users will be the Jedi General and Sith Acolytes. The only reason this is not part of rule 6 is because I know someone will break it. *4. A list of allowed weapons will be posted, all of which will be canon. *5. All commando squad names, nicknames and designations must be cleared by the creator. *6. No god mode. (ie. No super ammo, teleporting, mandalorian iron armour, clones using light-sabres, special melee weapons, etc…) *7. If the creator says you can’t do something, you can’t fucking do it. *8. No NCF-ery. *9. This is not a crossover RP, any crossing of the over will be met with firing squads. *10. Star Trek IS better than Star Wars, that’s right, Star TREK. *11. The only ARC Troopers will be assigned to the users by the creator. *12. Max of 4 Clones to a squad. *13. All users will have a squad to use, however, if two users want to share a squad they can. Exceptions (Important!) *1. Regarding Rule #6; If the character is attacked in melee combat, they are allowed to grab whatever object is near them to kill their assailant, this may include a fallen Jedi/Dark Jedi’s light-sabre or an Iridonian sword. Still though, ask the creator for permission. Character Info Setup ATTENTION, THE FOLLOWING TEMPLATE IS NOT FOR AN ACTUAL CHARACTER IN THE RP, IT IS SPECIFICALLY FOR EXAMPLE PURPOSES!! Example template for Clones: *Designation: RC-1138 *Nickname: “Boss” *Unit: Delta Squad *Specialty: Lead (Specialties include: Lead, Demo, Engineer and Sharpshooter. Medic is another, but is used in conjunction with another specialties, the medic commando is only carrying extra equipment, all commandos are equally trained in medicine.) *Trainer: Walon Vau *Status: Active (Statuses can be: Active, WIA, MIA or KIA) *Preferred weapons: DC-17m, DC-15s (2-3 weapons, one must be the DC-17M and one must be a sidearm) *Personality: Doesn’t talk much, solid leader, all that jazz (I’m using that nickname, back off). I’ll put another here so you can copy and paste it easier: *Designation: *Nickname: *Unit: *Specialty: *Trainer: *Status: *Preferred weapons: *Personality: Usable Weapons *Blaster Rifles **DC-17M Interchangeable Weapon System **DC-15A Blaster Rifle **WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle **T-21 Light Repeating Blaster **DC-15S Blaster Carbine **DC-19 Stealth Carbine **C-22 Flame Carbine **Bowcaster *Blaster Pistols **DC-15S Side Arm Blaster **DC-17 Hand Blaster **WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol **WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol **DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Slug-Throwers **KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle **Wookiee Slug-Thrower **"Adventurer" Slug-Thrower **"Adjudicator" Slug-Thrower **Verpine Shatter Gun *Accelerated Charged Particle Weapons **ACP Array Shotgun **ACP Repeater Gun **LS-150 ACP Heavy Repeater Gun *Heavy Weapons **Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon **Clone Chaingun **Reciprocating Quad Blaster **RPS-6 Rocket Launcher **PLX-1 Portable Missile Launcher Characters Aspari *Designation: CC-02/064 *Nickname(s): “Flint”, “Cap”, “Dash”, “Six-Four” *Unit: Beskar Squad *Specialty: Lead *Trainer: Vigil Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-15S *Personality: Flint was born a leader, in his case quite literally, and his squad-mates would agree. Keeping his men in line by songs of warriors and tales of honour, he’s a favourite around the campfires, and a reckless heroic at times. *Designation: RC-3109 *Nickname(s): “Suul”, “Oh-Nine”, “Greenie” *Unit: Beskar Squad *Specialty: Engineer *Trainer: Vigil Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M IWS, DC-15A Blaster Rifle, DC-15S Sidearm *Personality: A professional but optimistic individual, Suul is known for his unusually up beat attitude around the ‘’Contender’’. He is clearly seen as the second-in-command for Beskar squad by his brothers, and is regarded a rational and charismatic individual. *Designation: RC-1602 *Nickname(s): “Jasper”, “Oh-Two”, “Jas” *Unit: Beskar Squad *Specialty: Demolitions *Trainer: Vigil Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-15s, *Personality: Jasper is the “diplomatic” Commando on the team, always well-spoken and quick witted. He is the main interpreter for the squad when the translators don't work. He is known to tell tales of the squad's adventures before, during and after the mission. *Designation: RC-1492 *Nickname: “Kastus”, “Nine-Two” *Unit: Beskar Squad *Specialty: Sharpshooter, Medic *Trainer: Vigil Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-17 Hand Blaster, KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle *Personality: Kastus is an especially level-headed individual, and is often looked to for his take on the situation when the rest of the squad can't make head or tail of it. Boasting the highest intelligence of his peers by a decent amount, he is burdened with somewhat poor social skills when dealing with non-military persons -- something that got in the way of their involvement of a domestic undercover operation. Sith Venator *Designation: RC-0842 *Nickname(s): "Kot", "Four-two" *Unit: Vicker Squad *Speciality: Lead *Trainer: Dargo Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M and DC-15S sidearm *Personality: Kot has the ability to fit in and adjust to surroundings. He is the type that could make you believe the sky is purple if he wanted to. He is very calm and does not become agitated easily. *Designation: RC-2359 *Nickname(s): "Neta", "Five-nine" *Unit: Vicker Squad *Speciality: Sharpshooter *Trainer: Dargo Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-15A, and WESTAR-34 *Personality: Neta is serious and quiet, extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. Usually interested in supporting and promoting new ideas. Well-organized and hard working, he works steadily towards identified goals. *Designation: RC-3457 *Nickname(s): "Trac", "Five-seven" *Unit: Vicker Squad *Speciality: Demolitions *Trainer: Dargo Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, DC-17 hand blaster *Personality: Friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. Trac is focused on immediate results. Living in the here-and-now, he is a risk-taker who lives a fast-paced lifestyle. Impatient with long explanations. Extremely loyal to his brothers, but not usually respectful of rules if they get in the way of getting things done. *Designation: RC-7777 *Nickname(s): "Diesel", "Seven-seven" *Unit: Vicker Squad *Speciality: Slicer *Trainer: Dargo Teldjin *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, Verpine Shatter Gun, and DC-15S sidearm *Personality: Independent, original, analytical, and determined. Diesel has an exceptional ability to turn theories into solid plans of action. Highly values knowledge, competence, and structure. He has very high standards for his performance, and the performance of his brothers. EliteMaster117 *Designation: CC-1422 *Nickname(s): "Patriot", "Two-two" *Unit: Darach Squad *Specialty: Lead *Trainer: Argin Flykk *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-17 hand blaster *Personality: Speaking with a slight Concordian accent, Patriot is true to his bloodline - a stern leader with a slight naivete, Patriot does one thing and he does it well - he commands his squad. *Designation: RC-6518 *Nickname(s): "Brunt", "One-eight" *Unit: Darach Squad *Specialty: Heavy ordinance *Trainer: Argin Flykk *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, PLX-1 portable missile launcher, DC-15S Blaster pistol *Personality: Doesn't talk much - goes by the "explosions speak louder than words" mantra. *Designation: RC-2856 *Nickname(s): "Longbow", "Five-six" *Unit: Darach Squad *Speciality: Long range *Trainer: Argin Flykk *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-15X sniper rifle, DC-17 blaster pistol *Personality: Outgoing and patient - an odd kind of hyper. *Designation: RC-8944 *Nickname(s): "Herring", "Seven-seven" *Unit: Darach Squad *Speciality: CQC *Trainer: Argin Flykk *Status: Active *Preferred weapons: DC-17M, DC-15S sidearm *Personality: A bit of a coward - socially inward and loyal to only his CO. Category:Aspari Category:Clone Category:Stories-in-progress